


Highway to Hell

by Ghost0



Series: The Book of Sabrina [6]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: Derek makes the journey to the swamp to find the gateway to Hell. Months pass by, with Sabrina spending time with Raven figuring out what the deal with her powers are. But a brief visit from a familiar face encourages her to reunite the chilling duo
Series: The Book of Sabrina [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092500
Kudos: 1





	Highway to Hell

It took about a week before Derek started to see the first signs of marshland. He pulled over to the side of the highway and looked out across the grass to see the water and the trees darkening the area surrounding it. Looking back at his car, he thought about if he needed to grab anything else beside the sword. If he was going into Hell, he figured he doesn’t really need much of anything beyond the weapon. The sword leaned back against the car while Derek pulled on the sleeves of his coat. He wrapped it around his waist before picking his weapon back up and walking down the small hill. He could feel the grass getting wetter when he approached the trees. He had to maneuver and find more solid footing when the body of water was right in front of him. The sound of bugs and birds filled his ears as he walked alongside the edge of the water and walked deeper into the swamp.

Every step made the wet ground squish. His hands reached out and felt some of the nearby trees. Bugs flew through the air, a few mosquitos tried to land on him and bite him. He slapped away as many as he could. Derek felt like it was already nightfall, despite it being very bright and sunny back when he entered the swamp. But that was what it felt like being this deep and with the trees being thick and many. There was sunlight still piercing through the vegetation. But not a lot managed to break through. Derek continued to walk forward, pushing away vines and low hanging branches. 

Then a large splash could be heard. Derek stopped in his tracks and crouched down behind a tree. It sounded like it came from further up ahead. He moved while trying to remain as hidden as possible. He caught of a glimpse of two figures standing in the water and fighting each other. One of them was a large green man, made up of the same plant life that made up the swamp he was in. He still had a very humanoid appearance, similar to the shape of the figure he was fighting against. This man was deathly gray, tall with large limbs and a thick torso. His clothes were shredded and torn apart in various places. He kept throwing fists against the swamp thing, eventually finding a way to seemingly gain an advantage over him. The green man fell backwards into the water, splashing upwards and sending ripples. The gray man leaned over him and started to wail on the creature. Derek felt his body tense up, his grip on the sword tight. This gray man carried an aura of death with him. And that was enough for him to side with the swamp thing. He rushed through the plants and trees until he could get at the man in a straight line. Water splashed as he jumped forward, rushing forward and piercing the sword thought the back of the gray man, the target being the heart itself.

Instead of falling down, the gray man stood straight up. Derek pulled the sword back out of his body. There was no blood that came from the wound. Not any that he could see at least. The gray man turned around and angrily stared down at him. His eyes were bloodshot, his face cracked. Derek took a couple more steps backward. “Uh, sorry?” Seeing this man feel no pain from being stabbed did intimidate him a little bit. But he was prepared to keep fighting, something this gray man seemed eager to do.

“Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday.” His body turned and he took a heavy step towards his attacker. Derek prepared for another transformation, but movement from the water around the man named Solomon Grundy altered how this would play out. Vines reached out and wrapped themselves around Grundy’s legs. He tried to reach down and rip them off his body, but more came up to bind them to his sides. He roared out and thrashed around in an attempt to break free. He began to sink into the water, his body being consumed and lowered into a watery grave. One more roar escaped his throat as he leaned his head backwards towards the sky, blocked by the trees. Bubbles rushed to the surface as he continued to roar after being fully submerged. After several long moments, the water remained still.

As the gray man named Grundy descended, the green man ascended. The swamp thing stood back up on his legs and looked down at Derek. Moss grew in patches on his body, vines appeared to look like veins. He had arms and legs but the most human thing about him were the eyes. They were dark red with black pupils, but there was an understanding behind the pupils. A certain type of respect could be seen within.  
“Thank you, traveler. I was in no real danger though.” Even the voice didn’t seem quite human. It sounded more like an imitation of what a man would probably sound like. Almost as if he had to practice in order to speak properly. “I can regrow my body should it have been torn apart. But that would have allowed him time to approach the nearby town, where he would do far worse damage.”

“Right.” Derek nodded. “Who is Grundy though?”

“A man once destined to become me. But a mistake was made and he is now forever tormented. To always come back to life again and again.” The swamp thing said. “Right now, I am pulling him through the Earth’s crust. He will resurface on an uninhabited island in the Pacific Ocean. He should no longer be a danger there.”

Derek just stared at the swamp thing and looked around the swamp itself. “That’s great. Really, it is. But can you point me in the direction of a graveyard? I was told there would be one somewhere in here. But I think I’m a little lost.”

The swamp thing studied the man before him. “You…fought servants of The Rot. Weeks ago in the town that should not have been there.”

Derek looked back at the swamp thing. “That…yea. I know what you’re talking about, but I don’t think I’ve given a name to what the Hell that was. But that sound familiar…” He thought back to when he mentally connected to one of those creatures, that image of the white haired woman with wings. He made eye contact with the swamp thing. “What is The Rot?”

“A force of death and decay.” It answered. “An opposite force of The Green and The Red. Forces of life for every living organism on the planet.”  
“So it’s an evil thing.” Derek said.

He shook his head. “Life and death are more than simply right or wrong.”

“You’re not saying that they were in the right for what they were trying to do to…to Sabrina.” He figured if this thing knew about him fighting creatures of The Rot, it would know about Sabrina.

“Only the empty buildings that had not previously existed.” He clarified. “You were in the right to fight for her. The Rot is ever hungry, always trying to consume. It needs to be held back until it is time for the life of any being or creature to come to its natural end.” Birds chirped and the noise of the crickets filled the air between them. The swamp thing lifted an arm and pointed to Derek’s right. “There is an island with marked graves not too far from here. I hope you find what you are looking for.”

“So do I.” He watched the swamp thing walk away, wading through the dirty yet natural water of the swamp. It was a moment before Derek turned back and walked back onto the shore. Following the direction pointed out to him, he walked for a few more miles. And then he came across a small island surrounded by the swamp water. A bridge connected it to the path Derek walked on. It was old and seemed ready to fall apart underneath his weight. But it held as we walked across the wood and pressed his foot down on the island. There were several headstones and grave markers. They weren’t really lined up in an ordered fashioned, but were more sporadically laid out. Towards the back end of the small island was a crypt, a door closed and shut tightly. 

Derek moved around the graves and approached the gray crypt. The stone was cold to the touch as he felt one of the edges of the structure. He raised his sword and examined the blade, then looked at the door in front of him. He saw no marker or sign of a keyhole. Sighing and shrugging his shoulders, he spread his legs and thrusted his sword forward. It easily sank into the stone door, the blade sinking in halfway. Derek groaned as he tried to turn the sword. The width of the blade changed from horizontal to vertical, a click being made. As he pulled out, the door lowered. A red hot glow was on the other side, illuminating stairs that kept going down into the Earth. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind. Without even thinking it, he transformed before stepping into the crypt. The door then came back up from the ground, sealing the entrance to Hell.

******

“Azarath metrion zinthos…azarath metrion zinthos…” Sabrina and Rachel sat cross legged facing each other. Their eyes were closed as they floated and meditated on top of the homeless shelter. Sabrina closed her hands into fists, pressing them together in her lap as she closed her eyes and cleared her mind. For the past several months, she has stayed in San Francisco. She has learned a lot about this girl who comes with her aunt and cousins who volunteer at the shelter. Prior to coming to San Francisco, she grew up in another dimension called Azarath with her mother and a group of people who were strong pacifists. Her mother was tricked into laying with a demonic god called Trigon, which made her pregnant with Rachel, who during most of her life was known as Raven.

There was a battle a couple of years ago where Rachel went up against Trigon and trapped him in his home dimension. But following that, she felt like she needed to learn more about her past and the family her mother came from. She talked to Sabrina about how her aunt and her family were surprised to learn of her existence. As far as they knew, Alice’s sister – Rachel’s mom – joined a cult years ago and cut off all communication. They still accepted her and welcomed her into their home. It was a little weird getting used to some of their religious practices. But she thought it wasn’t all that different from the teachings back in Azarath. But that dimension was stricter about not getting involved in any conflict. They were fine when Rachel took on Trigon because they taught that their sole purpose was to stop Trigon from trying to conquer their dimension.  
Sabrina opened up about who her dad was and the life she had growing up. Despite not being able to really express emotion, the two of them quickly found themselves connected and spending a lot of time together. Rachel taught her a few meditation practices that might help her understand what might be limiting some parts of her power and maybe figure out a way to fully master it. 

Sabrina focused on taking in deep breaths through the nose. Listening to the calm and steady beat of her heart. Feeling the energy within her own body. Sensing it coursing through her veins as it reached every part of her body. Her mind tried to sense any natural blocks. But she let out a deep sigh as she opened her eyes. “There shouldn’t be anything there preventing me from accessing all of it.” Her feet extended downward to touch the ground.

Rachel descended from the sky. She crossed her arms and thought. “You talked about how the levels of your power changed back on your planet.”

“Yea. When the angels killed me, I got a huge increase in power. That’s when I found out that I was actually Lucifer’s daughter. But then I lost them, and when I got them back they were just how they were before I died.”

“But you died before coming here. Which means they should have reached those same levels…” Rachel paced across the roof. Sabrina sat down on the edge of the building.

“It isn’t a big deal. It just bugs me that some things I can do but some this I should be able to do just aren’t feasible.” Sabrina said. “I guess I’m just not all there.”

Rachel stopped and turned around. “Perhaps that is the answer.” Sabrina raised an eyebrow in a confusing gesture. “Your powers were restored when you woke up in the empty Greendale. But something is trying to give you more energy and is controlling how you use it.”

“But how and why? And who could do that?”

Rachel’s shoulder slumped downward. “I can’t say. But it would explain why some abilities are being withheld.” Sabrina stood back up. “I’m sorry that I can’t offer you much more over these last few months.”

“Don’t be. You have done way more than you ever needed to.” Sabrina smiled at Rachel. “Honestly, I wasn’t expecting to see anyone here. I just assumed I would have to figure all of this on my own. So, thanks for doing so much.” 

Sabrina reached out and hugged Rachel. She was a little surprised, but quickly returned the hug. When she pulled back she did have a very small smile on her face as she pushed some of her purple hair back behind her ears. She looked at her watch. “It is the end of our volunteering for today. For now, I don’t think there is much we can explore. But I will still come.” The two girls floated down through the roof and back inside the shelter itself. Rachel walked down the stairs and met back up with her aunt and uncle. Sabrina went back downstairs and got in line for dinner, tonight the food actually being burgers. A bit of a rare item, which Sabrina forced herself to savor as she slowly bit into the meat. A few other regulars sat near her. 

“I’m demanding seconds tonight, that’s for sure.” The black kid named Ben smiled down at the food on his tray. 

“Didn’t you say you were vegetarian back when you were with your grandpa?” Sabrina turned around and asked Ben.  
He shrugged. “Beggars can’t be choosers.” He picked up his burger and took a couple of quick bites. An older woman who sat across from him shook her head as she watched Ben dig in so easily.

“Just because your life has changed doesn’t mean you have to give up on your beliefs.” She had to be in her late thirties. Had brown hair and wore a winter jacket on top of a yellow dirty sweater. There was a scar underneath her left eye.

“You kind of have to if one of those beliefs limits what kind of food you can eat.” He looked back up at her. He tapped Sabrina’s shoulder. “Have you two met? Sabrina, Amy. And vice versa.”

“Hi!” Sabrina looked over. “I think I’ve seen you in passing.”

She nodded. “Been coming here for a while now. Been living like this for even longer. “But I keep to most of the same beliefs I’ve always had even before I lost my apartment.”

“Most? So you do admit you had to give up some values.” Ben pointed out.

She shook her head. “Not give up. Simply update or replace with something better.” Amy turned back around to Sabrina. “It’s kind of like how some of those construction sites have to tear down old buildings and shit before anything else can to be made. If you just have an empty space, then what’s the point of getting rid of what was there? You can’t get rid of something or destroy it if you don’t have plans on how to improve or replace it.”

Sabrina nodded. “I think I get it.” She resumed eating her meal and making small talk with the people sitting with her. After she was done, she was lead to the room she could stay in for the night. She took off her big dirty coat and got under the sheets of the mattress. Laying on her back, she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. Listening to the beat of her heart slow down. Her mind drifting off…

…She sat on the porch outside of her home. Salem sat in her lap as she petted him. It was a very bright and warm day. It was so nice, she decided that she wanted to walk to the Academy today. She walked down the steps and headed off into the direction. What should have taken some time to actually got there only lasted a few seconds. The stretch of land separating the two buildings had been taken out in an effort to bring them closer together. There was a figure with a pumpkin for a head pushing a wheelbarrow full of something she couldn’t really put a name to. He seemed to be in a bit of a hurry, muttering under his breath about how the boss could just make them appear wherever he wants them to without telling him to move them. 

Sabrina walked up the steps and entered the Academy. Walking forward, she turned left and looked at the statue of Hecate in the middle of the room. The crushed remains of Lucifer’s statue were scattered all over the floor. Many of them were already quickly turning into white smoke. Sabrina walked around the Hecate statue and looked it over until she reached the far side of the room. That was where she stood next to the man who was also studying the statue. He was less of an actual person and more like an artistic vision of one. He was white, but not like he was Caucasian. He was the same kind of white as the clouds that floated in the sky. A robe with the same color, minus some gold designs, wrapped around his body. The only other things that weren’t white were his pitch black eyes and the green stone he wore as a necklace. 

Sabrina continued to stare at Hecate’s statue. “Is she giving me more power?” She spoke to the man as if he knew everything about her. And he did. But he doesn’t quite know everything that is about to her. Not yet anyway.

“Hmmm. No.” It was almost as if he was detached to the conversation itself, having his own internal debate while he spoke to her.

“Oh. Do you know who is?” She turned to him.

“I’m exploring a couple of ideas.” He rubbed his chin. His head then turned to look down at Sabrina. “I’ve been keeping an ear open. Trying to listen to where your partner is.”

“Derek?” She asked. “That’s sweet. But I didn’t ask you to do that.”

“No. But I am doing it out of my own curiosity.” He admitted. He moved a couple of strands off of Sabrina’s face. “You should probably leave as soon as you can.”

“But where is he?” He became distorted. Everything around her melted until it was no longer recognizable. Everything became dark…

…Her eyes slowly opened. Pushing herself up, she stretched out her body. She tried her best to recall her dream, remembering everything about it before it disappeared. She thought and pondered, going over everything she could remember clearly. After a few hard minutes, she got right out of bed and left the excess clothing on the floor in her room. She got breakfast and waited for Rachel to show up. When she walked through the door, she waited until she had the time to approach her. Then they went back up to the roof.

“I need to go to Hell.” Sabrina spoke before Rachel had a chance to say anything. “I know, it’s not a good idea, even though I am the daughter of Lucifer – “

“Because the Lucifer of this world is not the same one.” Rachel said.

“I know that. But I have a friend there. I don’t know how he ended up there. But I have to go and see what is going on.”

Rachel nodded. “I can tell this friend is important to you.”

Sabrina thought and found herself nodding. “He was the first person I came across here. We weren’t together that long but we have been through a fair bit. But you could come with me.”

Rachel shook her head. “I can’t leave here. There is still much I want to do with my newfound family members. But I wish the best for you and that you make it out unscathed.” Rachel was now the one to initiate the hug. They squeezed each other tight for a good while. They held each other’s hands before Sabrina slowly pulled away. Her mind was clear and she thought about where she needed to go. Her body slowly faded out of sight, leaving the surface of Earth in search for Derek within the pits of the infernal realm.


End file.
